


[Podfic] High Winds in Northern Sky by thehoyden

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Undercover as Married, due South AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: On the morning Sidney first met Evgeni Malkin, he opened his bedroom closet to pull out a clean uniform and found a frozen pond instead.





	[Podfic] High Winds in Northern Sky by thehoyden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High Winds in Northern Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228849) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Sorry, I know I've been neglecting my podficcing for writing lately. Thanks for all of your support! I'll try to balance them out a bit more.

**Title** : High Winds in Northern Sky

**Author** : thehoyden

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

**Rating** : Explicit

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** : On the morning Sidney first met Evgeni Malkin, he opened his bedroom closet to pull out a clean uniform and found a frozen pond instead.

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7228849)

**Length** 01:56:59

**Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/stmzn8tpbve22x4/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+High+Winds+in+Northern+Sky+by+Thehoyden.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**


End file.
